Blood, Roses, and Silver Rosaries
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: Welcome back, Ruby, Rui, and Ciel! Everything was fine with the three friends; tea in the garden, fencing duals, the works. Until Ruby goes missing during a party at Alois Trancy's home. Now it's up to Ciel and Ru to save their pirate friend from the clutches of the Trancy bulter. With an Incubus, an angered Vampire servant, and one hell of a bulter, that shouldn't be too hard.
1. Chapter 1

black-butler-ii-episode-6-english-dubbed

chapter 1

** Ok first chapter of my new fiction for black butler! prepar to see Ciel, Rui, and Ruby. n_n yes I'm putting the three together. XD it'll be fun X3. i hope. anyhow let's start off with Ciel see Ru and Mimi. XD now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Bardroy's sure been in a down mood latley don't you think Finian?" Mey-rin asked to Finian. Bardroy had been a tad depressed lately ever since they had returned from Rui's home when they ended her marraige with Jonathan.

"I wonder what's eatin' him? I don't think I've ever seen him this down." Finian said, the two were outside the kitchen when the door opened revealing Bardroy.

"I'm not depressed; so would you please stop talking about me?" he muttered looking at the two.

"But you've not been acting yourself Bardroy; we're all just worried is all." Finian said. Bardroy rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"It's nothing, would you two just drop it?" he asked, then walked past the two.

"But you haven't tried to out do Sebastian, you haven't done much of anything actually." Mey-rin said.

"We're just worried is all."Finian said. "Ever since Ru-"

"It has nothing to do with her now would you two just drop it?!" Bardroy growled, slaming the door to their room in their faces.

"What was that all about?" Finian asked. Mey-rin shrugged. Meanwhile Bardroy slid down the door until he sat on the ground. He sighed as he reached into his pocket and clutched the metal dog collar. He had kept it ever since Ru had given it to him, he figured it was her way for appologizing for not returning his feelings for her. Or a cruel way of telling him she wasn't interested, as to which he wasn't sure.

"Oh, Ru." He mumbled. Truth was he missed her very much. If only he had told her his feelings sooner; maybe then she would have returned them.

~0~

"Sebastian, when we return home I want you to chain Pluto in the yard." Ciel muttered, once again Pluto had gotten loose and was following he and Sebastian into town.

"Yes; as you wish Master Ciel." Sebastian said; at least this time Pluto was clothed and not stark naked.

"How this thing manages to escape every day is beyond me." Ciel muttered.

"Well ain't you a sight for eyes." shouted a disemodied voice above the trio. Ciel groaned recognizing the voice imidiatly. He looked to see Rudy dressed in her normal pirate atire, complete with black and red stripped bandana, the only difference she wearing a hat atop the bandana. She sat on a brick wall across from Ciel with Nathan loomed over her.

"Nathan, check it out; it's the phantomhive runt." She said playfully. Ciel snorted.

"And here I thought you spent all your time on sea." he said, Ruby pursed her lips, then jumped down from the wall landing in front of Sebastian and Ciel.

"Not all my business takes place on sea yaknow landlover." she growled,

"And what business could you possibly have? You're a pirate, from what I recall they don't have business other than pillaging towns." Ciel said, Ruby pursed her lips in a childish pout, tippind her hat.

"Nice to see you too money boy." she muttered. "And I happen to owe some tart a loan. Docking here isn't cheap yaknow."

"Is that right; with that ceal you should be able to dock here no problem." Ciel said, Ruby gave him a puzzled look.

"Eh...Ceal?" she mumbled. Ciel facepalmed.

"The Queen's ceal of appreciation; don't tell me you lossed that thing." he groaned. Ruby thought of a moment.

"Of course not!" She shouted crossing her arms, then mumbled. "Nathan, where did I put that bloody parchment?"

Nathan, along with Ceil and Sebastian sighed. Nathan moved closer, bopping his young pirate captain on the head.

"Ow! Blast it all! Why'd you do that?!" Ruby shouted rubbing the bruise on her head.

"What was the point of giving you that ceal, if you're not going to take it seriously?" Ciel shouted. Ruby stuck out her tongue.

"I do take it seriously. I just didn't know I could use it for that." she grunted, removing her hat.

"That's an interesting hat you have there, Miss Rubert." Sebastian said politly. Ruby leered at him.

"Oh, you're still around demon?" she hissed, "It was my father's, a momento if ya will."

"Anyhow what brings ya to the these parts of town? Gotta say havent seen u for how long's it been Nathaniel?" She asked, replacing her hat onto her head.

"About a month I believe." Nathan said in a bit of a sigh. Ruby grinned.

"Rahter nice bumping into you Ciel." she said, Ciel rolled his eyes.

"I'm running a bit late actually." he said.

"Oh where ya headed?" Ruby asked.

"I hardly find it any of your business; but I'm headed for a friend of mine's home not far from here." Ciel said, Ruby pursed her lips, then smirked.

"Yeah? I've got a friend that's not too far from here either. I'm actually going to head over there as soon as I set things straight with this four eyed little twit who runs the docks." she said, then began walking in the opposite direction. "See you and your Black Butler around then. Come on Nathaniel!"

Ciel and Sebastian watched as Ruby and Nathan walked down the road until they were out of sight.

"She seems to still be angery with the vampire." Sebastian deduced. Ciel huffed and turned around.

"Of course she is, I would be angry too if you kept secrets from me." he said, "Of course I would do something far worse than what she was doing."

"She also didn't seem to comment on Pluto either. Perhaps he's becomeing well behaived after all." Sebastian said with a smirk, then noticed that Pluto was cowering behind him.

~0~

several hours later Ciel and Sebastian, and Pluto, had found themselves at Rui's home. Pluto was now running, in dog form, around Rui's yard with Lily and the other animals. Ciel was now in Rui's garden.

"Oh Ciel, I'm so glad you were able to come over. and bringing Pluto makes Lily very happy." Rui said happily watching the dogs running and playing.

"It's not like I could turn you down. I know how stubborn you are." Ciel said. Ru laughed, petting Mimi on her lap.

'There's nothing wrong with being stubborn, if you ask me.' Mimi purred.

"Oh, come now Ciel you can't say you don't enjoy visiting me here." Ru said as a bird flew down onto Ciel's shoulder. Ciel rolled his eyes as he shooed the bird away.

"Sorry, I guess I've been going over board with the birds." she said, then Crowl came walking up.

"Milady Rui, you have a guest waiting for you in the front room." he said with a pained bow.

"Oh my, what happened to you Crowl?" Rui asked turning in her chair to see a tear in Crowl's suit.

"The girl nearly took me out with her sword, all is good however." He said,"Though she insisted you meet her in the front room."

"I see. Well, Ciel, would you like to meet another friend of mine? She's about your age if I recall." Rui said, Ciel shrugged, and stood to follow Rui.

"Ru, are you aware that you have a demon among your staff-what the bloody hell?!" Ruby shouted, upon seeing Ciel next to Rui.

"Ruby, it's been too long dear friend!" Rui said, going to hug Ruby, who returned the favor.

"Oh, Ruby, this is-"

"Ciel Phantomhive?! What are you doing here?" Ruby shouted, Rui paused, Ciel face palmed.

"Don't tell me Ru was the friend you were talking aboutt earlier." he groaned.

"Oh you two know each other?" Ru asked. Ruby nodded.

"She helped me with a case about a month ago." Ciel said, Rui clapped her hands together.

"Then this is wonderfull! Now I don't have to take the time to make introductions!" she exclaimed, then thought for a moment, "Ruby did you take a swing at my butler Crowl?"

"Of course I did, he's a demon! What happened to Philip? at least he's a creature I'm used to." Ruby grunted crossing her arms.

"Philip is extremely busy; that's why Crowl is here. Please be nice to him." Ru said.

"Am I the only person who hasn't sold their soul to the devil?" Ruby snorted. Ciel narrowed his eyes.

"Isn't a vampire technically a demon?" he asked. Ruby grabbed Ciel by the shirt collar.

"Call Nathan a demon again and you'll lose the only good eye you got, we clear punk?" she growled.

'Oh my someone's in a fowl mood, got some sand in your undergarments?' Mimi mewed. Ruby huffed.

"Yes, I'm a little pissed off right now fur-face. Don't start anything." she grunted, letting go of Ciel.

"What on earth could you be angery about now?" Ciel asked. Ruby glared but said nothing.

"Ok...well anyhow, let's not let this tension ruin a good day. Ruby, this is the first time you've come to my home. I thought it would be nice to have tea in the garden." Ru said with a smile, Ruby smirked back.

"Sounds boring; I'd rather run with the dogs." she said then looked to Nathan, "Anyhow, Nathan why don't you go look for Philip, I'm sure you two have much catching up to do."

Nathan bowed respectivly, then fled to find Ru's bulter Philip. Ruby sighed removing her hat to reveal her blueish purple hair.

"Well, let's not stand around in the entery hall. Shall we Ru?" Ciel asked, turning his back on Ruby. Who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh yes, to the garden then!" Rui shouted gleefully, leading the way to the garden.

**alright this is as good as place as any to stop. did anyone already know that Rui would have afriend in them both? if so congrats ur not a stupid as u look. haha just kidding, nyu. anyhow look forward to the next chapter. tata!**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**no commentary today, just hope you enjoy the chapter. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE-**

**Ciel; you're not seriously getting that lazy are you?**

**Me; Uhm what?**

**Ciel; you can't think of anything interesting to say so you say nothing. how boreing.**

**Me; I'm sorry how would you like to be dressed in another petticoat and corsett?**

**Ciel;...**

**Me; Thought so, now without further adue, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"So, Ciel, you and Ruby know each other? I'm sorry if my friend did anything to insult you." Ru said, Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"Oi! Who's to say he didn't do any of the insulting?" she growled. Ru laughed.

"I was only joking. So you said you were working on a case together? That sounds like quite an adventure! What was it on?" Ru asked, Ruby stared into her cup, saying nothing.

"It was a murder case, we thought it was a human doing all the killing but it turned out to be a vampire." Ciel explained.

"Oh my a vampire? I suppose, that's not surprising then that you two met. Ruby knows more about vampires than any person I know." Ru said, Ruby huffed.

"So what _does_ have the little sea-rat's nickers in a twist?" Mimi growled. Ruby sat up.

"Mimi don't cause any trouble, but seriously Rubert; I've never seen you in such a tif before. what's happened?" Rui said trying to avoid conflict. Ruby stood up.

"Thanks to a tiny delay on my part I was late paying the docking fees for this harbor." she huffed, "Now my father's ship is being withheld until I can pay the bloody tart. However I can't do that until I get the Black Rose back!"

"You did give them the Queen's seal didn't you?" Ciel asked, Ruby groaned.

"Of course I did; but the bloody idiots thought it was a forgery! They ripped it to shreds, thinking Nathan or I tried to dupe them." she growled.

"So they have your father's ship?" Ru asked, Ruby nodded. Rui stood.

"Then why didn't you say so to begin with? I'll pay your fee." She said sweetly.

"No this is my problem; I'm not asking for your help." Ruby said.

"Don't you live on that ship?" Ciel asked, Ruby frowned, "And what of your crew? Where will they go?"

"My crew have homes here." Ruby said, "I can find a place to stay, if not people have slept on the streets before…"

"Absolutely not!" Rui shouted, standing, Ruby and Ciel turned to look at her.

"I will not let my oldest of friends sleep on the streets!" She shouted, "You shall stay here Ruby."

"I'd rather not trouble you Ru," Ruby said, only to earn a smile from her older friend.

"Oh put away that wasteful pride Ruby, you sound like an old man." Rui giggled, "I'll have Philip show you to your room later."

"Ever the stubborn one, Rui." Ruby said with a nod, "So tell me; how did you two meet? And how did you come to employing a demon?"

"Well; I trained Ciel's dog Pluto, oh what fun that was, Pluto's just like Lily out there. Oh and Crowl was just some incubus helping my late fiance force me into marraige so that he may claim my soul—oh by the way, how is Pluto ciel?" Rui rambled, Ruby stood abruptly.

"Crowl was trying to devour you?! And you decide it's ok to let him work under you, Rui—dear friend—HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" She shouted, Rui flinched a bit, Ciel snorted.

"I'm glad I am not the only person who thought this way." He said, Rui giggled nervously.

"He's not nearly as bad as you think Ruby." She said, Ruby glared.

"And you let her? Mimi!" She growled. Mimi opened an eye and looked to the small pirate.

"Don't look to me; Ru-ru is her own person; I do not dictate her actions." She mewed. Rui petted the cat behind the ears.

"I'm going to change the subject now. Ruby how is that vampire king you know so well?" she asked, Ruby seethed and sat back down.

"Don't think this conversation is over Ru, and he's a pain in my rear as always. I bet now he's even mocking me from his perch on that island of his." She barked, "That reminds me; Ciel, Nina from your case wished you well."

Ciel blushed remembering the woman he had met while working the case regarding vampires; Nina was kind but a sort of oblivious , yet wise vampire showgirl. Ruby grinned.

"She also said you're welcome back to the Brothel any time." She said then looked to Rui, "Nina's a friend of Nathan who happened to favor Ciel during her time seeing him."

"Well Ciel, I know I told you to relax a little..." Rui said blushing as well, Ciel stood.

"It's not like that—I only went to solve a case! I'm engaged for Christ sake!" He shouted embarrassed Ruby paused and looked to Ciel whose face was as red as a tomato.

"Wait...what?" She mumbled, Rui looked to her friend and instantly understood.

"You didn't know Ruby?" she asked, "It's not uncommon for a nobleman to be engaged at an early age Ruby."

"How would I know when a noble can bloody marry?" Ruby huffed crossing her arms. Ciel cocked an eyebrow but ultimately said nothing on the subject, and huffed.

"I really should be going Ru; it was pleasant seeing you again." He said then turned to Ruby and nodded, "Captain Rubert."

Ruby said nothing just seethed in her seat beside him. Ciel rolled his eyes and kept walking as Sebastian popped up behind him. The two then left.

Several days later Ciel had gotten an invitation to attend a ball at the Trancy estate. He unwillingly accepted. He, Sebastian and the others; Finian, Mey-rin, and Bardroy, all went, since the invitation said to bring the entire household.

"Hey Bardroy; do you think Rui will be there?" Finian asked innocently as Bardroy steered the horse down the path. He said nothing to the gardener and kept his eyes on the road. Finian sat back with Mey-rin.

"I thought for sure he'd say something; I thought he missed Ru." He said, Mey-rin shrugged.

"Maybe he's sick?" She said.

"Would you twits just drop it!" Bardroy snapped, the two immediately went quiet the rest of the way.

~0~

"Who's this Trancy tart?" Ruby asked, fidgeting with her bandana in the vanity mirror of the room her friend Rui had provided for her, "And why do I have to go to some nobleman's party?"

"Because master Rubert, Miss Rui asked you to," Nathan said plucking the bandana from his master's head, "and you won't be wearing that."

"Why not?" Ruby growled, "I always wear my father's hat and bandana."

"Not to a ball you don't; Master Ruby it's as if all the etiquette you have learned has been thrown out the window." Nathan scolded, Ruby sat on the stool in the room and crossed her arms.

"Because it has; you know as well as I do I have no time to be proper lady on a Pirate ship." She spat, "And there's no way I'm wearin' a bloody dress and corset!"

Moments later Rui sent Crowl and Philip to help Nathan dress Ruby, they were having a bit of trouble when Crowl showed up as Ruby had thrown a dagger at him.

"I don't need help from a demon to dress!" She growled at him.

Finally the group managed to force Ruby into a sort of dress attire—it was a more cleaned version of a captain's uniform—and Ruby found herself down stairs with her old friend.

"My don't you look handsome Ruby." Rui giggled, Ruby blushed and crossed her arms.

"I'm only going because you asked me to!" She said, then felt a tap on her shoulder she turned to look at Nathan standing over her with his palm outstretched towards her.

"What?" Ruby hissed.

"You know very well what; hand over you're pistols." Nathan scolded, Ruby grunted and reached into her coat and brought out a pistol. Nathan cleared his throat.

"The others as well." He said, Ruby groaned and reached into her boot and pulled out a smaller revolver, "anything else?"

"Just my father's pistol and my sword." Ruby said seething. Crowl snorted.

"What no Gatling guns or rifle?" he joked. Mimi hissed at him from Rui's shoulders.

"Don't press your luck Crowl." Rui said, then smiled, "Shall we go? Escort?"

"Don't mock me Ru." Ruby said blushing as the two hooked arms and headed out the door.

**So that's chapter two hope you like and I will join you next chapter! Review please! **


End file.
